Jealousy, Joshua!
by cmsgbl17
Summary: Seventeen Fanfiction. Joshua the type who easily become jealous with his gf whose become his fiance
1. Jealousy, Joshua!

" _No_! _I don't know_."

"Jangan bertingkah tolong!"

"Apasih yang kau maksud?" Bianca balas membentak.

Tentu. Tak ada hari yang tak bisa kami lewati dengan damai dan tentram. Hanya selalu bertengkar, pada apapun dan kapanpun. Tetapi, sehebat atau sebesar apapun kami bertengkar kami tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata 'perpisahan'. Hanya cukup bertengkar dan tak berpisah. Terdengar gila. Tapi memang seperti itulah kami.

Oh jangan pernah kalian berfikir seorang Joshua Hong adalah pembawa aura yang baik. Ya mungkin itu berlaku pada kalian. Tapi tidak denganku. Dan ia juga sangat tidak sopan. Joshua memiliki pribadi yang sangat buruk. Padahal ia selalu marah dan tak suka apabila adik-adiknya berkata atau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak bagus dipandang atau yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan apalagi diucapkan. Dia hanya bermuka dua. Percaya padaku! Kalian harus percaya! Sungguh!

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang?" Joshua bersidekap sambil menatapku jengah.

"Apasih yang salah denganmu?" Akupun tak mau kalah, aku balas menatapnya jengah bahkan sesekali mengdengus kasar padanya.

"Jawab aku!"

Oh lihat! Si brengsek itu membentakku! Dasar pria gila! Seharusnya aku tak pernah menerimanya sejak dulu. Dan seharusnya aku tak menyiayiakan pria _Emo_ yang seksi itu. Jeon Wonwoo. _Damn_! Aku membenci si brengsek ini sekarang! _No more love for him_!

"Kau fikir dengan kau seperti ini akan membuat aku menjadi penurut?! _Big no_! Kau salah _Mr_. Hong!"

"Ohh.. Jadi kita kembali lagi dengan panggilan _Mr_. Hong dan _Mrs_. August?" Joshua menatapku sendu tetapi masih berusaha membuat pertengkaran denganku.

" _So what_? Kau fikir aku akan suka dengan kau berteriak padaku seperti itu?"

"Kau juga balas berteriak padaku, Bee!" Wajahnya memerah. Hey! Itu seharusnya aku! Disini aku yang tersakiti!

"Itu karena kau yang memulai! Kau gila!"

"Ya aku gila! Aku gila kepadamu! Lalu kau mau apa?" Aku melihat Joshua menjaga jarak denganku. Ia mundur tiga langkah kebelakang dan mulai memunggungiku. "Apa harus kita selalu begini?"

 _See_? Ia berkata seperti itu, seolah akulah yang salah disini. Aku menolak! Sangat-sangat menolak kalau ada orang atau para _fans_ nya yang menyebut dirinya ' _the child of God_!' Aku dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku menolak berita palsu itu! Karena tak ada titisan anak tuhan yang suka membentak dan selalu suka mencari masalah dengan kekasihnya. Oh dan sejak satu bulan lalu, aku adalah tunangannya! Dan aku tak suka dengan fakta itu!

Joshua itu adalah iblis! Dia jahat! Sangat jahat! Ia selalu suka membentakku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia terlalu suka dan selalu melakukan hal-hal gila. Seperti, ia masuk tanpa permisi kekantorku atau seringkali ia mengacaukan jadwal meetingku dengan CEO dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia terlalu suka membentakku didepan semua atasan dan bawahanku. Selain iblis, Joshua juga tidak waras. Dan _okay_! Aku lebih tidak warasnya masih saja betah menjadi tunangannya.

Itu karena dulu kami pernah berjanji. Saat kami berpacaran dulu, kami sering kali membuat janji agar tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'perpisahan' pada pasangan dan aku adalah bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji. Joshua bahkan pernah berjanji tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku apalagi membuatku kecewa padanya. Ia juga berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya bersamaku. Dan janji tetaplah janji walau ia sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi setengah gila. Oh apa harus lagi aku menggerutu? Aku menyesal pernah menyetujuinya membuat janji gila seperti itu. _Damn ya_!

"Jangan menggerutu, Bee." Aku tahu Joshua mulai menyesal membentakku. Karena iaa mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Bee, _please_!" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan rindu khas miliknya. Tatapan itu dulu selalu menjadi kelemahanku. Tapi tidak lagi.

"Apasih yang sedang mengganggumu? Kau rese sekali sih." Aku tak mau ia hanya menyalahkan diriku. Karena ia juga bersalah.

"Bianca, hanya bisakah pelankan suaramu dan kita berbicara dengan pelan?"

" _What the f*ck are you talking about_ , Josh?! Kau bersikap seolah akulah yang salah disini. Padahal aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini! Kau fikir aku bodoh, _huh_? Atau kau berifikir hanya kau yang bisa berbuat semuanya sesuai aturanmu? Begitu? _Bloody hell_ , Joshua! _You're not the one_! _Okay_?!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Joshua. Ya aku meninggalkannya. Biar saja. Siapasih yang akan betah menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dan ia selalu bersikap kasar seperti itu. Oh ya kalian pasti berkata 'kalian bisa' atau kalian akan berakhir 'selamanya' dengannya dengan bahagia. Kalian tidak waras kalau begitu. Terserah saja.

Aku jadi berfikir, benar kata orang. Mereka (pria) hanya akan manis diawal saja. Dan benar juga istilah 'teh manis yang dengan sengaja tidak diaduk agar manisnya tidak terlarut, sehingga dapat bertahan dengan lama' ya aku setuju. Sangat setuju. Aku tertekan. Sangat merasa tertekan! Joshua memang brengsek! Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Ah ini menjijikan!

.

.

" _Hella_ , Bee." Itu Soonyoung. Pria masa kecilku.

" _Yeah_. Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Aku menjawab kelewat sinis.

" _Oh my god_! Hahaha kenapa se-sensitif ini? Apakah mungkin kau se–"

" _No_! _No_! Jangan katakan aku sedang PMS! Tau apa kau arti PMS!" Aku memotongnya dengan kesal.

"Ya, PMS adalah wanita yang suka marah-marah dan selalu _bad mood_. Begitu."

" _Hell ya_!" Soonyoung meringis sambil menggoda padaku.

" _Yeah_ , _Hella to ya_!" Soonyoung dengan tingkah jengkelnya itu.

" _THAT'S HELL YA_! _NOT HELLA_!"

Soonyoung adalah pria masa kecilku. Tapi aku lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Aku 20 dan ia 19. Kami sudah berteman selama masa hidupnya. Ya maksudku 19 tahun sudah kami berteman. Dan kami sangat menikmati pertemanan kami ini. Hampir tak pernah ada kata 'rahasia' dari kami. Aku selalu terbuka padanya, begitu juga dengannya. Dan ia pria _single_.

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia masih _single_. Mungkin ia terlalu pemilih. Tapi tidak! Aku yakin Soonyoung tidak seperti itu. Mungkin hanya belum menemukan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Oh atau ia menyukaiku? Hey! Aku hanya menebak _okay_?.

Soonyoung itu tampan. Memang tidak setampan Joshua. Tapi Soonyoung tak hanya tampan diluar, ia juga tampan didalam. Maksudku, ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia selalu menghargai pendapat setiap orang. Ia begitu penyayang dan sangat sopan apalagi terhadap wanita. Ia sangat menghargai wanita. Itulah _point_ khusus yang ada pada dirinya.

"Berhenti berfikir mesum, Bee!" Soonyoung menggodaku dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya gemas.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD!" Aku mencoba mengimbangi leluconnya.

"Ya tuhan! Kalau memang kau tidak berfikir mesum kenapa harus berteriak?" Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membekap wajahnya. Sialan!

"Oh aku hanya berfikir bagaimana bentuk tubuh dari Jeon Wonwoo. Pria _Emo_ itu. Apakah menurutmu ia seksi? Kurasa ia sangat seksi. Haruskah aku mendekatinya lagi?" Aku bertanya didekat telinganya sambil sesekali menggodanya.

" _Bloody hell_! Tubuhku jauh lebih seksi dari padanya, Bianca!"

"Cihh! Cemburu heh?" Soonyoung terkejut.

"Kau tak waras ya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tak usah malu." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku genit padanya.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD?!"

"BHAHAHAHAHA mukamu memerah Kwon Soonyoung. Kau harus berkaca! Cepat!" Soonyoung melempari guling dan bantal yang ada dikasurku pada tubuhku.

.

.

 **'Baby, this is your Joshua. Answer me in 3. One! Two! Threeee!'**  
 **'Baby, this is your Joshua. Answer me in 3. One! Two! Threeee!'**

Suara telfonku terus berbunyi. Ya, itu _Ringtone_ dari ponselku. Dan itu dari Joshua. Dia yang mengganti _ringtone_ ponselku. Ia bilang agar aku selalu mengingat terus suaranya. Dasar brengsek! Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya.

 **'Baby, this is yo–'**

" _I'm not yours_!"

"Hey. Aku hanya akan berbicara dengan pelan. _So p_ _lease_ , juga hanya dengarkan aku." Aku tak menjawab permohonannya. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Janji sialan! Aku hanya harus bertahan dengannya karena itu. "Dengarkan aku _okay_?"

" _Do it now_! Kau punya 3 menit!"

"5 menit! Beri aku 5 menit!" Aku mendengar Joshua menghela nafas kasar dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku selalu bersikap kasar belakangan ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, Bianca. Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Ak–"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau melakukannya karena kau menyayangiku?! Kau gila, ya?"

"Bee, aku tahu. Aku tahu, belakangan ini sudah banyak pria yang mencoba mendekatimu. Wonwon? Atau Wonwoo? Aku tak tahu pasti siapa namanya. Namun, pria itu yang kurasa akan menjadi rival terbesarku. Pria yang memiliki mata tajam sesuai tipemu dan tinggi menjulang bak model. Soonyoung? Ya. Sahabatmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu. Ia mencintaimu, Bee. Bukan sebagai sahabat. Tetapi sebagaimana aku menicntaimu, Bee. Lalu Jeonghan? Kau ingat dia? Sipria pirang berambut panjang dan kau panggil dengan ' _Hugable_ '? Siapa lagi, Bee? Apa masih ada pria lain yang tak ku ketahui?" Aku tahu, Joshua sedanng berusaha menghela nafas dan mencoba mengatur nada suaranya agar tak terdengar aneh apalagi serak. "Mungkin kau merasa aneh. Karena aku bukan tipe pria yang cemburuan. Tidak! Sebenarnya aku memang bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dan sejauh ini aku mencoba untuk tetap tidak seperti itu. Namun kau harus tahu. Sejak satu bulan terakhir ini, sejak kau dan aku memutuskan untuk bertunangan, sudah banyak sekali pria yang mencoba memasuki hidupmu. Aku takut, Bee. Aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Aku minta maaf,"

 **Tut**  
 **Tut**  
 **Tut**

Telefon terputus. Joshua memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Aku tahum, Joshua memang bukan Soonyoung, yang selalu mengerti tentang dirinya apalagi yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan teman. Joshua juga bukan Wonwoo yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang seksi dan memiliki mata yang tajam yang sangat setipe dengan diriku. Apalagi Jeonghan, Joshua bukan Jeonghan yang berambut pirang panjang dan _Hugable_. Joshua adalah Joshua. Joshua adalah pria yang sangat tampan walau hanya dengan tersenyum sambil memainkan gitarnya. Joshua adalah pria yang akan dengan mudah memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya jikalau memang wanita yang ia sayangi dan ia kasihi yang memintanya.

Joshua adalah tunangan seorang Bianca Jade August. Dan aku tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai Joshua apa adanya. Walau belakangan ini, Joshua selalu bertingkah menyebalkan padaku. Aku membutuhkan Joshua sebanyak Joshua membutuhkanku. Aku mencintai Joshua sebagaimana Joshua mencintaiku.

Aku berjalan mendekat pada jendela kamarku dan mendengar petikan senar gitar dari bawah sana, aku menemukan Joshua disana. Ia berada didepan pagar rumahku dengan gitar kayu miliknya yang selalu menjadi _rival_ terbesarku. Joshua menatap kearah jendela kamarku dan terkejut menemukanku sedang menatapnya. Dan aku membalas tatapannya terharu. Joshua mencintaiku. Dan aku juga begitu. Lalu, dengan segera saja aku berlari keluar kamar dan pergi menghampirinya. Sesampainya didepan pintu rumahku, Joshua melepaskan dekapannya pada gitar kesayangannya itu dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku berlari mendekat padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Josh! Sangat! Sangat mencintaimu!" Joshua balas memelukku erat. Ia juga terus menciumi puncak kepalaku. Aku tahu ia sedang tersenyum disana. "Maafkan aku. Aku egois,"

" _No_!" Joshua melepaskan pelukannya dan membuatku agar menatap matanya yang indah dan bersinar itu. "Aku yang egois. Aku menjadi terlalu menyebalkan dan terlalu pencemburu. Sekarang tersenyum untukku."

Dengan itu langsung saja aku memasang senyum terbaikku dan Joshua membalas senyumku dengan senyum terbaik dan termanis yang pernah ia punya.

Joshua, aku berjanji! Aku berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskanmu apalagi mengecewakanmu. Aku juga berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa dihidupku selalu bersamamu.

 ** _"So_ Bianca _, would you marry me?"_**

 **끝!**

 **i know this is so lame lol!**

p.s: yeap, welcome to my world. Aku bukan orang baru baru didunia ffn atau wordpress dll. Yang pasti aku udah gabung didunia per-FFan sekitar 3-4 tahun yang lalu. But, untuk masuk dalam dunia per-FFan khusus Seventeen mungkin baru sekitar 1 tahun ini. Dan aku sudah punya banyak pen name lol! Mungkin ada beberapa yang udah pernah baca cerita yang yaa.. latar atau ciri khas penulisannya kaya begini. so thats me lol! So sorry for the typos yang bisa membuat kalian geleng-geleng kepala yaa lol!


	2. fixed! so sorry

" _No_! _I don't know_."

"Jangan bertingkah tolong!"

"Apasih yang kau maksud?" Bianca balas membentak.

Tentu. Tak ada hari yang tak bisa kami lewati dengan damai dan tentram. Hanya selalu bertengkar, pada apapun dan kapanpun. Tetapi, sehebat atau sebesar apapun kami bertengkar kami tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata 'perpisahan'. Hanya cukup bertengkar dan tak berpisah. Terdengar gila. Tapi memang seperti itulah kami.

Oh jangan pernah kalian berfikir seorang Joshua Hong adalah pembawa aura yang baik. Ya mungkin itu berlaku pada kalian. Tapi tidak denganku. Dan ia juga sangat tidak sopan. Joshua memiliki pribadi yang sangat buruk. Padahal ia selalu marah dan tak suka apabila adik-adiknya berkata atau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak bagus dipandang atau yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan apalagi diucapkan. Dia hanya bermuka dua. Percaya padaku! Kalian harus percaya! Sungguh!

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang?" Joshua bersidekap sambil menatapku jengah.

"Apasih yang salah denganmu?" Akupun tak mau kalah, aku balas menatapnya jengah bahkan sesekali mengdengus kasar padanya.

"Jawab aku!"

Oh lihat! Si brengsek itu membentakku! Dasar pria gila! Seharusnya aku tak pernah menerimanya sejak dulu. Dan seharusnya aku tak menyiayiakan pria _Emo_ yang seksi itu. Jeon Wonwoo. _Damn_! Aku membenci si brengsek ini sekarang! _No more love for him_!

"Kau fikir dengan kau seperti ini akan membuat aku menjadi penurut?! _Big no_! Kau salah _Mr_. Hong!"

"Ohh.. Jadi kita kembali lagi dengan panggilan _Mr_. Hong dan _Mrs_. August?" Joshua menatapku sendu tetapi masih berusaha membuat pertengkaran denganku.

" _So what_? Kau fikir aku akan suka dengan kau berteriak padaku seperti itu?"

"Kau juga balas berteriak padaku, Bee!" Wajahnya memerah. Hey! Itu seharusnya aku! Disini aku yang tersakiti!

"Itu karena kau yang memulai! Kau gila!"

"Ya aku gila! Aku gila kepadamu! Lalu kau mau apa?" Aku melihat Joshua menjaga jarak denganku. Ia mundur tiga langkah kebelakang dan mulai memunggungiku. "Apa harus kita selalu begini?"

 _See_? Ia berkata seperti itu, seolah akulah yang salah disini. Aku menolak! Sangat-sangat menolak kalau ada orang atau para _fans_ nya yang menyebut dirinya ' _the child of God_!' Aku dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku menolak berita palsu itu! Karena tak ada titisan anak tuhan yang suka membentak dan selalu suka mencari masalah dengan kekasihnya. Oh dan sejak satu bulan lalu, aku adalah tunangannya! Dan aku tak suka dengan fakta itu!

Joshua itu adalah iblis! Dia jahat! Sangat jahat! Ia selalu suka membentakku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia terlalu suka dan selalu melakukan hal-hal gila. Seperti, ia masuk tanpa permisi kekantorku atau seringkali ia mengacaukan jadwal meetingku dengan CEO dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia terlalu suka membentakku didepan semua atasan dan bawahanku. Selain iblis, Joshua juga tidak waras. Dan _okay_! Aku lebih tidak warasnya masih saja betah menjadi tunangannya.

Itu karena dulu kami pernah berjanji. Saat kami berpacaran dulu, kami sering kali membuat janji agar tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'perpisahan' pada pasangan dan aku adalah bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji. Joshua bahkan pernah berjanji tak akan pernah mengkhianatiku apalagi membuatku kecewa padanya. Ia juga berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupnya bersamaku. Dan janji tetaplah janji walau ia sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi setengah gila. Oh apa harus lagi aku menggerutu? Aku menyesal pernah menyetujuinya membuat janji gila seperti itu. _Damn ya_!

"Jangan menggerutu, Bee." Aku tahu Joshua mulai menyesal membentakku. Karena iaa mulai merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Bee, _please_!" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan rindu khas miliknya. Tatapan itu dulu selalu menjadi kelemahanku. Tapi tidak lagi.

"Apasih yang sedang mengganggumu? Kau rese sekali sih." Aku tak mau ia hanya menyalahkan diriku. Karena ia juga bersalah.

"Bianca, hanya bisakah pelankan suaramu dan kita berbicara dengan pelan?"

" _What the f*ck are you talking about_ , Josh?! Kau bersikap seolah akulah yang salah disini. Padahal aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini! Kau fikir aku bodoh, _huh_? Atau kau berifikir hanya kau yang bisa berbuat semuanya sesuai aturanmu? Begitu? _Bloody hell_ , Joshua! _You're not the one_! _Okay_?!"

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Joshua. Ya aku meninggalkannya. Biar saja. Siapasih yang akan betah menjalin hubungan dengannya? Dan ia selalu bersikap kasar seperti itu. Oh ya kalian pasti berkata 'kalian bisa' atau kalian akan berakhir 'selamanya' dengannya dengan bahagia. Kalian tidak waras kalau begitu. Terserah saja.

Aku jadi berfikir, benar kata orang. Mereka (pria) hanya akan manis diawal saja. Dan benar juga istilah 'teh manis yang dengan sengaja tidak diaduk agar manisnya tidak terlarut, sehingga dapat bertahan dengan lama' ya aku setuju. Sangat setuju. Aku tertekan. Sangat merasa tertekan! Joshua memang brengsek! Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Ah ini menjijikan!

.

.

" _Hella_ , Bee." Itu Soonyoung. Pria masa kecilku.

" _Yeah_. Aku baik. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Aku menjawab kelewat sinis.

" _Oh my god_! Hahaha kenapa se-sensitif ini? Apakah mungkin kau se–"

" _No_! _No_! Jangan katakan aku sedang PMS! Tau apa kau arti PMS!" Aku memotongnya dengan kesal.

"Ya, PMS adalah wanita yang suka marah-marah dan selalu _bad mood_. Begitu."

" _Hell ya_!" Soonyoung meringis sambil menggoda padaku.

" _Yeah_ , _Hella to ya_!" Soonyoung dengan tingkah jengkelnya itu.

" _THAT'S HELL YA_! _NOT HELLA_!"

Soonyoung adalah pria masa kecilku. Tapi aku lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Aku 20 dan ia 19. Kami sudah berteman selama masa hidupnya. Ya maksudku 19 tahun sudah kami berteman. Dan kami sangat menikmati pertemanan kami ini. Hampir tak pernah ada kata 'rahasia' dari kami. Aku selalu terbuka padanya, begitu juga dengannya. Dan ia pria _single_.

Aku tak tahu kenapa ia masih _single_. Mungkin ia terlalu pemilih. Tapi tidak! Aku yakin Soonyoung tidak seperti itu. Mungkin hanya belum menemukan yang bisa membuatnya nyaman. Oh atau ia menyukaiku? Hey! Aku hanya menebak _okay_?.

Soonyoung itu tampan. Memang tidak setampan Joshua. Tapi Soonyoung tak hanya tampan diluar, ia juga tampan didalam. Maksudku, ia memiliki hati yang lembut. Ia selalu menghargai pendapat setiap orang. Ia begitu penyayang dan sangat sopan apalagi terhadap wanita. Ia sangat menghargai wanita. Itulah _point_ khusus yang ada pada dirinya.

"Berhenti berfikir mesum, Bee!" Soonyoung menggodaku dengan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya gemas.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD!" Aku mencoba mengimbangi leluconnya.

"Ya tuhan! Kalau memang kau tidak berfikir mesum kenapa harus berteriak?" Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membekap wajahnya. Sialan!

"Oh aku hanya berfikir bagaimana bentuk tubuh dari Jeon Wonwoo. Pria _Emo_ itu. Apakah menurutmu ia seksi? Kurasa ia sangat seksi. Haruskah aku mendekatinya lagi?" Aku bertanya didekat telinganya sambil sesekali menggodanya.

" _Bloody hell_! Tubuhku jauh lebih seksi dari padanya, Bianca!"

"Cihh! Cemburu heh?" Soonyoung terkejut.

"Kau tak waras ya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tak usah malu." Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku genit padanya.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD?!"

"BHAHAHAHAHA mukamu memerah Kwon Soonyoung. Kau harus berkaca! Cepat!" Soonyoung melempari guling dan bantal yang ada dikasurku pada tubuhku.

.

.

 **'Baby, this is your Joshua. Answer me in 3. One! Two! Threeee!'**  
 **'Baby, this is your Joshua. Answer me in 3. One! Two! Threeee!'**

Suara telfonku terus berbunyi. Ya, itu _Ringtone_ dari ponselku. Dan itu dari Joshua. Dia yang mengganti _ringtone_ ponselku. Ia bilang agar aku selalu mengingat terus suaranya. Dasar brengsek! Aku benar-benar merindukan suaranya.

 **'Baby, this is yo–'**

" _I'm not yours_!"

"Hey. Aku hanya akan berbicara dengan pelan. _So p_ _lease_ , juga hanya dengarkan aku." Aku tak menjawab permohonannya. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal. Tapi aku tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Janji sialan! Aku hanya harus bertahan dengannya karena itu. "Dengarkan aku _okay_?"

" _Do it now_! Kau punya 3 menit!"

"5 menit! Beri aku 5 menit!" Aku mendengar Joshua menghela nafas kasar dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku selalu bersikap kasar belakangan ini. Tapi kau harus tahu, Bianca. Aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Ak–"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau melakukannya karena kau menyayangiku?! Kau gila, ya?"

"Bee, aku tahu. Aku tahu, belakangan ini sudah banyak pria yang mencoba mendekatimu. Wonwon? Atau Wonwoo? Aku tak tahu pasti siapa namanya. Namun, pria itu yang kurasa akan menjadi rival terbesarku. Pria yang memiliki mata tajam sesuai tipemu dan tinggi menjulang bak model. Soonyoung? Ya. Sahabatmu sejak kecil. Aku tahu. Ia mencintaimu, Bee. Bukan sebagai sahabat. Tetapi sebagaimana aku menicntaimu, Bee. Lalu Jeonghan? Kau ingat dia? Sipria pirang berambut panjang dan kau panggil dengan ' _Hugable_ '? Siapa lagi, Bee? Apa masih ada pria lain yang tak ku ketahui?" Aku tahu, Joshua sedanng berusaha menghela nafas dan mencoba mengatur nada suaranya agar tak terdengar aneh apalagi serak. "Mungkin kau merasa aneh. Karena aku bukan tipe pria yang cemburuan. Tidak! Sebenarnya aku memang bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dan sejauh ini aku mencoba untuk tetap tidak seperti itu. Namun kau harus tahu. Sejak satu bulan terakhir ini, sejak kau dan aku memutuskan untuk bertunangan, sudah banyak sekali pria yang mencoba memasuki hidupmu. Aku takut, Bee. Aku takut akan kehilangan dirimu. Aku minta maaf,"

 **Tut**  
 **Tut**  
 **Tut**

Telefon terputus. Joshua memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Aku tahum, Joshua memang bukan Soonyoung, yang selalu mengerti tentang dirinya apalagi yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan teman. Joshua juga bukan Wonwoo yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang seksi dan memiliki mata yang tajam yang sangat setipe dengan diriku. Apalagi Jeonghan, Joshua bukan Jeonghan yang berambut pirang panjang dan _Hugable_. Joshua adalah Joshua. Joshua adalah pria yang sangat tampan walau hanya dengan tersenyum sambil memainkan gitarnya. Joshua adalah pria yang akan dengan mudah memberikan seluruh jiwa dan raganya jikalau memang wanita yang ia sayangi dan ia kasihi yang memintanya.

Joshua adalah tunangan seorang Bianca Jade August. Dan aku tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintai Joshua apa adanya. Walau belakangan ini, Joshua selalu bertingkah menyebalkan padaku. Aku membutuhkan Joshua sebanyak Joshua membutuhkanku. Aku mencintai Joshua sebagaimana Joshua mencintaiku.

Aku berjalan mendekat pada jendela kamarku dan mendengar petikan senar gitar dari bawah sana, aku menemukan Joshua disana. Ia berada didepan pagar rumahku dengan gitar kayu miliknya yang selalu menjadi _rival_ terbesarku. Joshua menatap kearah jendela kamarku dan terkejut menemukanku sedang menatapnya. Dan aku membalas tatapannya terharu. Joshua mencintaiku. Dan aku juga begitu. Lalu, dengan segera saja aku berlari keluar kamar dan pergi menghampirinya. Sesampainya didepan pintu rumahku, Joshua melepaskan dekapannya pada gitar kesayangannya itu dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku berlari mendekat padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Josh! Sangat! Sangat mencintaimu!" Joshua balas memelukku erat. Ia juga terus menciumi puncak kepalaku. Aku tahu ia sedang tersenyum disana. "Maafkan aku. Aku egois,"

" _No_!" Joshua melepaskan pelukannya dan membuatku agar menatap matanya yang indah dan bersinar itu. "Aku yang egois. Aku menjadi terlalu menyebalkan dan terlalu pencemburu. Sekarang tersenyum untukku."

Dengan itu langsung saja aku memasang senyum terbaikku dan Joshua membalas senyumku dengan senyum terbaik dan termanis yang pernah ia punya.

Joshua, aku berjanji! Aku berjanji tak akan pernah melepaskanmu apalagi mengecewakanmu. Aku juga berjanji akan menghabiskan sisa-sisa dihidupku selalu bersamamu.

 ** _"So_ Bianca _, would you marry me?"_**

 **끝!**

 **i know this is so lame lol!**

p.s: yeap, welcome to my world. Aku bukan orang baru baru didunia ffn atau wordpress dll. Yang pasti aku udah gabung didunia per-FFan sekitar 3-4 tahun yang lalu. But, untuk masuk dalam dunia per-FFan khusus Seventeen mungkin baru sekitar 1 tahun ini. Dan aku sudah punya banyak pen name lol! Mungkin ada beberapa yang udah pernah baca cerita yang yaa.. latar atau ciri khas penulisannya kaya begini. so thats me lol! So sorry for the typos yang bisa membuat kalian geleng-geleng kepala yaa lol!


End file.
